1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an in-ear-canal headset assembly; in particular, to a headset which combines a canalphone and a microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the sound-insulation effect of earphone, canalphones also called in-ear earphone or generally called In-Ear-Monitor (IEM), has been developed. Canalphones are a specific type of earphone that is meant to seal the opening of your ear canal (external acoustic meatus) by inserting a rubber tip to prevent interference from ambient sound. Therefore, the ambient noise can be reduced and a better seal characteristic is provided.
A headset is a device that combines a headphone with a microphone. If in-ear earphones are applied to a headset, which could be called in-ear-canal headset, the total weight of the headset is increased because a microphone unit is added. Since the in-ear earphones are only fixed by inserting the rubber tip at the entrance of user's ear canal, to wear the in-ear-canal headset on user's ear will cause some difficulty. Because the microphone is extended from the ear toward the mouth, a rotating torque exists which can easily affect the wearing stability of in-ear headset.